Conversation
by rosinante
Summary: [Complete] Short vignette detailing what happened between Mhenlo and Cynn after they met up with Mhenlo's 'old friend' in Cantha. Story contains minor spoilers for the Factions campaign. Rated T for mild sexual situations.


**Author's Notes**: This story contains very mild spoilers for the events that take place when you take a Tyria character to Cantha. Do not continue reading if you do not want to be spoiled.

I have always been quietly a fan of the little Mhenlo/Cynn hints the ArenaNet developers dropped in the Prophecies campaign. You can only imagine my glee when Factions came out and the pairing became officially canon. This vignette is set shortly after Mhenlo, Cynn, Devona and Aidan meet up with Jamei, Mhenlo's "old friend".

Constructive criticism is more than welcome.

**Warnings and ratings**: mild spoilers, rated T for implied sexual situations.

-----

Coversation, by rosinante.

It seemed to take forever before they were alone and Jamei especially was hard to get rid off. The healer girl kept smirking at her and sending her knowing looks before drawing Mhenlo back into a conversation.

Cynn bit her tongue. Going off at Jamei would do nothing but make Mhenlo angry -- well, _angrier _ -- with her, which was not what she wanted and everything Jamei wanted.

But eventually, finally, they all settled down for the night. And then it was her turn to smirk at Jamei as she off-handedly mentioned she and Mhenlo were sharing a double room at the inn. Mhenlo sent her a look and she grinned, which made him smile back. They were good. _She _ was good.

Nevertheless...

"_You_," she said, jamming a finger in his chest as soon as he'd locked the door behind him and turned around again, "should have said something." With some satisfaction, she noted he was backing up against the door, a faint worry line creasing his brow.

"About what?"

"Oh, don't feign innocence with _me_, Monk!" she said, balling her fists on her hip. "Jamei. You never told me she was female."

"You never asked." Mhenlo was being very careful and he still hadn't moved from his spot against the door.

Cynn narrowed her eyes. "You knew I was going to react like this."

Now his shoulders slumped and he threw up his hands. "Yes. Of course I knew you were going to react like this, Cynn, I know you. I know you very well indeed, and as a matter of fact, I won a little bet I made with myself as soon as I was asked to return to Cantha. I predicted that you and Jamei would face off exactly like you did -- not that it was all you," he added quickly, perhaps sensing her imminent explosion. "Jamei... Well, she really is a lot like you, in fact. Sharp tongue, quick wit."

"She still likes you," Cynn said, feeling a bit helpless as the words rolled out of her mouth. She hated feeling like this, like she was no longer in control. And perhaps she wasn't. Mhenlo was his own person. He had chosen her, but he could easily choose someone else, and there was not a damn thing she could do about it.

"She does not," he said, taking a step forward and touching her cheek.

"Oh, yes," Cynn said. "You might be completely oblivious, Mhenlo, but there was no need for her to react so strongly to the news you had found yourself 'a little girlfriend' if she had absolutely no interest in you."

Mhenlo blew out a breath. "I cannot do anything about that, Cynn. Except, of course, reassuring you that no matter Jamei's feelings on the matter, my heart belongs to you. As you made abundantly clear earlier, while insulting me in the process."

"Insulting?" Cynn frowned.

"'He may not be much'?" Mhenlo said darkly.

"Oh. Right. That." He was still standing very close, one of his hands now in her neck, which was nice, but she found it hard to look at him.

"Yes, that."

Cynn shrugged and met his eyes again. "I was trying to discourage her."

Mhenlo groaned. "In that way?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I wasn't thinking."

"One of your shortcomings," he murmured.

"One of my _many_," she said, sliding a hand across his hip.

"It would not have worked at any rate," said Mhenlo, pressing closer. "Not with Jamei."

"How well _do_ you know her?"

"Not as well as I know you," was his answer and he tugged on a stray lock of her hair. "Not _nearly_. Jamei and I were friends, Cynn, nothing more. I was a young boy when I arrived in Cantha and seventeen when I left. We never even kissed."

"And those twins?"

"Friends, again."

"Did you have any _male _ friends?"

Mhenlo's lips twitched. "Yes. More than a few, in fact. Does that put your mind at ease?"

"A little. What would put my mind truly at ease," she said, taking a hold of his vest and pulling him toward the bed, "is us putting this bed to good use."

"Hm," he said and he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "I can do that."

"No privacy at all on that damn boat," Cynn said, pulling at his pants. "None whatsoever."

"I admit that there are certain drawbacks to travelling by sea," Mhenlo said, unlacing her armor from behind and sliding it down her shoulders, "though I do enjoy it."

"Me too," she said and kissed his jaw. "And who knew Devona would suffer from seasickness?"

"You shouldn't have teased her like that." Mhenlo gently pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, struggling to get out of the remains of his armor. He swiftly pulled hers off as he was done and looked her over.

If she had been one to blush easily, she would be red everywhere right now, but as it stood, she arched an eyebrow and asked, "Like what you see?"

"Very much," he said, his voice rough, and leaned down to kiss her as though he would never have the chance again.

There was a knock on the door. Mhenlo raised his head and looked at it.

"No," said Cynn, pulling him down. "Ignore them." She kissed him and he seemed to forget what was distracting him earlier, for his hands were everywhere and he was insistently pushing a leg between hers. At least, until the next knock, a bit louder than before.

"Mhenlo?" It was Jamei.

Cynn gritted her teeth and wriggled underneath him. Mhenlo gasped and went very still. She grinned at his response, wriggled again, then stretched languorously, enjoying the way his eyes drifted downward.

"I'll get the door," she said in a low voice, nudging him off of her. "I deserve a little fun."

Mhenlo rolled over onto his back, pulled the sheets over himself and buried his face in his hands. "Cynn..."

"Sssh," she said, leaning over him, and pried his fingers away from his face. "If you let me, I'll make it worth your while."

Mhenlo muttered something under his breath. "Fine. Open the door. Don't be rude."

"Am I ever?" she said, turning around.

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Not really," she said over her shoulder. She grabbed her cloak from the floor, dropped it, picked up Mhenlo's, and wrapped it around herself, very aware of Mhenlo watching her every move.

Jamei knocked again, only it was now more like a bang. "I know you're in there," she called out.

"You're very smart," said Cynn, opening the door. "How can I help you?"

Jamei eyed her. "Nice cloak."

"It's not mine." Cynn smiled sunnily. "Thank you anyway."

"I wish to speak to Mhenlo. Is he available?"

"No," she said. "We're busy."

"It's important," Jamei said flatly.

"We're busy being _naked_," Cynn snapped. Jamei flushed. "Is the building on fire?"

"No, but--"

"Is someone dying?"

"It's just--"

"Then it's not that important," said Cynn. "Can I pass on a message?"

Jamei gritted her teeth. "I wish to invite him for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Sure," Cynn said. "We'd love to come."

"I didn't invite _you_," said Jamei.

"Well, that's kind of rude, isn't it, given that I am standing right here. What about Devona and Aidan? Are they invited to have breakfast with you? Or does your rudeness extend solely to me?"

"Mhenlo and I have not seen each other in quite some time. I would like to catch up with him as soon as I can."

"And you obviously can't do that when Mhenlo's friends are around?" Cynn asked.

"Cynn," said Mhenlo, rising from the bed and wrapping the sheet around himself as he went. "Excuse us a minute, Jamei. Close the door," he said to her and she did, not bothering to say anything to Jamei.

Cynn leaned back against the door and crossed her arms.

"You do not want me to have breakfast with her," he said quietly.

She shook her head. "But," she said, before he could speak again, "I also do not want you to... I don't want to keep you away from your... friends."

"I appreciate that," he said in the same quiet tone and he took a few steps toward her. "Cynn. I love you. I've loved you for two years now and I do not see myself ever stopping."

She dropped her arms to her sides. "I love you, too," she said, her voice perhaps a bit lower than usual. "And I trust you too, if that's what you're thinking."

"Perhaps," he admitted.

"I don't trust _her_."

"Do not worry," he said. "Everything will be all right. Get back in bed. I will soon reduce you to incoherency, how does that sound?"

"You better make good on that promise," she said, sliding the cloak to the floor as she walked to the bed. "Do keep it short with Jamei. It's late and she needs her beauty sleep."

Mhenlo shook his head and went to tell Jamei he'd be honoured to have breakfast with her tomorrow. He locked the door again and crawled back into bed.

"Thank you," he whispered, wrapping the sheet around the both of them. "Do not worry about Jamei."

"I won't," she said, but she wasn't sure if it was a lie.

--Fin


End file.
